1. Field of the Invention
Ignition cord and mild detonating cord, particularly a substantially lead-free tin alloy composition for use as a sheath material for various explosive-pyrotechnic linear products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
______________________________________ A. Applicant's Search HYNER et al. Re. 29/239 HYNER et al. 3,881,919 DEITZ 2,180,139 REGNER 2,471,899 WEBER 2,867,550 GEHRING 3,112,700 SUZUKI et al. 3,433,156 MANKO 3,945,556 JANOSKI 4,390,266 BARRETT 4,422,381 TULMAN 4,806,309 LHYMN et al. 4 962,003 WALLEY 5,024,159 CANTERBERRY et al. 5,024,160 CANTERBERRY 5,062,365 B. Cited in Parent Application: CICCONE et al. 3,734,020 KILMER 3,903,800 LORD 4,556,768 ______________________________________
The foregoing patents are discussed in a separately filed INFORMATION DISCLOSURE STATEMENT.